Jade 7 - Over the Top
Jade 7 - Over the Top is the seventh Jade story written by Babs Yerunkle. It follows Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings and precedes Jade 8 - Exams. It takes place from Tuesday, November 28, 2006 through Tuesday, December 5, 2006. It was posted on July 5, 2007. Story Summary 59: Ghoul, gator, gargoyle Tuesday, November 28, 2006 Thuban introduces Demona and Jinn at the next Faction 3 meeting. Jinn does a bit of work on her appearance, and the group finally decides on a variant of Shroud's look as sufficiently weird. Ponygirl (Sted) wins a bet from Mezzo (Jana) when Jinn recognizes Jana without ever having been introduced, and she tells them what happened to change Tool into Demona. 60: The blue-skinned beast Jinn and Demona start getting into a rivalry over Thuban. After the meeting, Jade discusses the romantic problem with Tennyo. 61: Inflated Egos Wednesday, November 29, 2006 Dominique (Demona's daytime form) gives Jinn some pointers on breast size and how to attract male attention. Sara contributes a few pointers at dinner. The girls discuss it at and after dinner. (Climate: Hot!) 62: You can lead a horticulture Elsewhere, Thuban is working on his next master plan. Also elsewhere Demona is planning what "he" wants to do with Jinn. Thursday, November 30, 2006 Jade, Jinn and Jann contemplate a new look. Then they work in the tunnels with Stan and Morrie. Jinn tries out her new look at Faction 3. Better, but Thuban still seems to be attracted to Demona. 63: Getting in shape Friday, December 1, 2006 Jade and Jinn are working on more things to get Thuban to notice them. Jinn has another long talk with Demona. 64: Caught with pants down Jinn's in the middle of an experiment with Nikki when Bunny walks in on them and gets a very wrong impression of what's going on with her girlfriend. 65: Turning up the heat Jade does a raid on the Workshop waste bins for parts for Shroud. Saturday, December 2, 2006 Jade keeps working on her next idea for impressing Thuban. Tennyo suggests a possible problem: Shroud is cold, and needs to be warm if Thuban is as reptilian as he seems. Nikki gets a Christmas Elf costume, and then shows it off to Bunny. Toni demonstrates how computer skills (three laptops simultaneously) are a martial art and Jade discovers that Thuban's birthday is the fifth. 66: Last minute Monday, December 4, 2006 Jade asks Bunny for help. Bad move. Bunny still hasn't figured out that she got a wrong impression. Tuesday, December 5, 2006 Jinn works on improving her appearance. At the Crystal Hall, during dinner. 67: Character growth Jinn goes to the Faction 3 meeting. Thuban is impressed with how warm she feels, and also with the breast size control she gives him. 68: Irrational devisor Still at the meetings, there's a bit of a diversion with Tisiphone and Worm, and then Bunny's little bit of revenge shows up. Back at Poe, Nikki and Jade work on costumes for a group of three pixies that Nikki has created. 69: Aftermath After the Faction 3 meeting, a devisor laughs in mad delight over his next creation: the Mammo-Maximizer Ray! Characters To be completed Category:Stories Category:Gen1 Category:Babs Yerunkle